Love Song
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Bella is a girl who sings in her village. By her voice meets Edward, a boy who also sings. They fall in love, but don't accept their feelings... Drama, romance, sadness, this story is that you have always expected. Read it. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer the story is mine. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE SONG.**

Hi! This story belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL STORY**

**Bella's POV**

Aghh this is a horrible morning just to start a lousy day and I said horrible because in the village where I live always rains. Here is weird to see a sunny day.

Oh, sorry. I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan (but I prefer Bella) I'm 15. I live in a small town in Washington called Forks. I live with my parents Charlie and Renee. As I was saying, today isn't one of my best days. Of course I love what I do but ... not here. I love music and today I will sing in a little celebration of Christmas in my neighborhood.

I dream of one day I will sing in a big stage full of people. Everyone in the street recognizing me. Everyone asking me autographs. I would love to travel around the world giving concerts ... but it is just a dream and now I will sing for a few people. My neighbors. As Charlie says, "We must start from nothing".

Charlie also sang but he left his dream when he had to support his family and since he married Renee has worked as chief of police of the town.

"Bella, quick dressed. We'll be late." Mom said, very rushed.

"Wait five minutes, mom" Mom is very punctual. She has never been late somewhere.

I went to shower. The cold water made my muscles to relax. Mom always has coordinated me so I dressed as she said me. I wore a gray t-shirt, a blue jeans and a brown jacket but what embarrassing me was the red Christmas hat. I combed my brown hair in a ponytail and left my room.

My mother was gone, as I said, she doesn't like to be late. So I went with dad and my brother. I didn't mention it? Well yes, I have a brother named Seth. He's 9 years. We went to party and we arrived very early.

"You ready to delight us?" A Familiar voice said behind me.

"Garrett!" I hugged him. Garrett was my best friend in the neighborhood. "Yeah, you know this isn't new to me."

"Yes famous girl. Will you give me your autograph, please?"

"Garrett, it's not funny"

"Relax Bells, is just a festival and I'm sure that your life today will change.

"Well. I will listen you and I will amuse today."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yes Garrett and thanks for lift my spirits."

"I do it because I love you my dear friend."

"Well ... can you hear me?" Mom was saying the events in the festival "Okay. Thanks for coming today to share with us. This festival is organized to pay tribute to the little ones at Christmas. You won't get bored I promise and like first event Bella, my daughter, who delight us with a couple of songs."

I went to scaffold while everyone applauded.

"Hey, I'm Bella and now I will sing for you the song 'When there was me and you' I hope you like it" I made a sign to my friend Kate, who was in charge of audio and started the first song. When I finished all applauded asking me to sing another song. "Thank you and I will gladly sing one for you." I made the signal again to Kate, and this time was "Alice" by Avril Lavigne.

Once again all encouraged me, but I hadn't ready another song.

"Well and she was my beautiful daughter, Bella. I hope you liked" my mother announced "and now ..."

"¡Woah! Bella. You have sung great." Garreth congratulated me.

"Yeah, Bella. You sing beautiful" Kate said.

"Thank you Kate"

I felt someone watching me but I thought it was just my imagination.

"Ehm... excuse me guys I will leave this cd in home."

"Okay Bella. Here wait"

Edward's POV

A rainy day like any typical other in Forks. That I thought until then. I went out to play sports with my friends near my house.

"Edward. What if we're going to play in the court of another street?" Alistair suggested me.

"No. You know we're already adapted to this place. Also Vulturis can arrive there" Vulturis are kind of criminal gang that make the life miserable for all youth in the neighborhood.

"Baby is afraid to four guys?" Thomas challenged me

'I'm not afraid but if you want to go, we go." I wasn't a coward.

I'm Edward Cullen and I live here in a neighborhood uneventful hoping to find someone who can brighten my life. When reaching to other street we saw a crowd around something or someone but as we aren't curious, we don't approach there and started to play. Suddenly I heard a beautiful melody that came between the fuss, was like an angel fallen from heaven to delight us with soft and velvety voice.

I went to see who was and as I said, she was an angel. A beautiful girl had delighted all people with a perfect melody that seemed like a fairy. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair, her skin was white like snow freshly fallen and was dressed in a perfect way to her. I saw a guy who apparently met to angel. His name was Demetri, and I asked:

"Hello, you meet her?"

"Ehm... yes, she is my godmother's daughter." he said

"And how is her name?"

"Mhm... Her name is Isabella but everyone call her 'Bella'."

"You know where she lives?"

"Yes, she lives starting the street, in a white house." this guy seemed bored.

"How old is she?"

"She is 15"

"Does she study?"

"Yep, in the Forks High School." I think I despaired him with my questions but wanted to know everything about her.

"And she always sings alone or she sings with someone else?

"Since I meet her, has always sung alone."

Then my beautiful princess stopped singing and talked to a girl and a boy then she went to her house carrying a disc in her hands. I saw her until her perfect body was lost from sight.

At night my mind kept thinking about the angel, in her beautiful eyes, in her strawberry mouth, on her skin so pale and her hair the same color of his eyes. A moment. Why I am thinking all this...? EDWARD, YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SONG.**

Hi! This story belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**RESEARCHES AND GOOD NEWS**

_**Three months later.**_

**Edward's POV.**

Everyday had thought in that girl, Bella. I'd questioned everyone but they knew just her name. Apparently, Bella was shy and didn't have many friends. Until one day on the volleyball court, I got what needed.

"Hey, McKenzie!" I saluted Stefan. We did our handshake.

"Hey, Cullen! What do you do?"

"Playing volleyball and looking for information about someone. You know something about the police chief's daughter, Bella Swan? I question because you live near her home. I explained.

"Mhm... the singer?"

"Yes"

"Ehm... almost anything about her. Ms. Swan is my mom's friend and she often says that Bella is a daughter model because instead of going out to have fun she decides read a book. I know nothing more Cullen. Question to Garrett. I know they are good friends." He said pointing the skinny boy I saw that day talking to Bella.

"Okay, thanks Stefan, see you later."

"See you later, Cullen."

I went to where Garrett, hardly spoke with him, but he has always wanted to play on my volleyball team. This was my chance.

"Hey, Garrett!" I said stretching my hand in greeting.

"How are you, Cullen?" He said shaking my hand.

"More or less. You've wanted to play on my volleyball team, right?" I questioned him, knowing the answer

"Yes Cullen, I like volleyball but nobody let me play if I'm not inside a team."

"Well, this is your chance. I let you play in my team and if you play well you let in my team permanently" I said knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

"Really Cullen? Thanks Brother"

"Of course Garrett... Where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live in the beginning of the street in front of the house of Chief Swan." He said excited.

"Mhm... Must be hard to live in front of a cop." I said trying to change the topic of conversation.

"No, in fact I'm friend of his daughter and a little of his son." He shrugged.

"The chief has a daughter?" I asked, as if unsure.

"Yes, her name is Bella." He smiled

"How old is Bella?" I asked him.

"15. Maybe you meet her. She sings." He said proud of his friend.

"Ahh... Is the girl who sang in Christmas Festival?"

"Yes, she same." Garrett said.

"She sings beautiful." I mentioned.

"Yes, I once had the pleasure of singing with her." I felt envious of this boy.

"She always sings alone?" I asked.

"I could say yes but when she needs a duet always searches or Kate or me." He told.

"Mhm... I would love to do a duet with her.

"You sing Cullen?" He asked me incredulously.

"Yes, I sang in a group but left it and want to start again." I said.

"Ahh if you want, I would tell Bella about you." Great! This phrase was I expected him to say.

"It would be great Garrett" This boy was genial "Thank you"

"Of course. I know you've looking for information about her in these three months" He said.

"Ehh... Yes, but so the team still standing and you can be sure you're on the team."

"Thanks Cullen." He stretched his hand in friendship mode.

"Thanks to you." I returned the gesture.

Great! Bella goes to listen about me, now just missing a visit.

**Bella's POV.**

Had been three months since Christmas festival and my mom was congratulating me, because apparently everything was a success. I had gotten a work, like babysitting a baby named Renesmee but affection we called Nessie. I liked this work because was in my home. We loved this child... She just had to sleep. I was helping mom with her work, when she commented...

"Bella..."

"What happen?"

"I heard rumors that a boy wants meet you" She said smiling.

"A boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, girl"

"And who is?"

"Garrett..."

"¿Garrett?" I asked interrupting her. This is rare, Garrett meet me.

"Let me finish, girl... Garrett told me that a boy was asking for you on the volleyball court."

"What? Really? And told you who was he?

"Just told me that his last name is Cullen." She said

"Mhm I don't know him." I said

"I neither but the boy told Garrett that any moment comes here.

"Ah... and why he will want to meet me?"

"Garrett said me that this boy wants to do a duet with you."

"It's great!" Uhm just liked my voice.

Who is this guy, Cullen? I don't know but he will come here and will know.

**Edward's POV**

Had been almost a week since I talked to Garrett and tried to talk to Bella but I worked. Until one day I decided so I went to see Stefan to accompany me because he met Mrs. Swan.

"Cullen, first let's go where Kate, she is Bella's friend." He suggested.

"Okay, let's go where Kate."

We came to a small but charming house and Stefan rang the bell, and came out a thin lady.

"Good day, what do you want?" She asked with a slight Italian accent

"Good day, Kate is?" Stefan said.

"Yes, I call her now" She entered her house and immediately there came a very cute blond girl but I prefered brunettes."

"Hi, Stefan"

"Hi Kate, my friend wants to ask you a favor." The girl looked at me and blushed.

"Hi"

"Hi, I'm Edward. You could accompany me to see Bella." I asked.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, the chief's daughter" I said

"Yes, I accompany you, is it something personal?" she asked

"What happens is I want to sing with Bella and I know you're her friend" I smiled

"Okay, wait a minute I'll tell my mom"

We arrived at the chief's house and Kate told us to wait outside and she entered, then came a lady, I think she was her mom and behind her... came out my beautiful Bella. She was the most beautiful creature I had seen.

**Bella's POV**

A week passed since Mom told me about Cullen. I was changing clothes to Nessie, and later she fell asleep, I left her on my bed and went to see a movie with my brother Seth. Kate came with a big smile.

"Bella you have big news!" She whispered me.

"What happened? And why you are whispering?"

"Well outside there is a guy are looking for you and he want to do a duet with you" It was funny that my friend was more excited than me.

"What happen?" Mom asked.

"Renee outside there is a boy are looking for Bella" replied Kate

"Who?" the curiosity oozed from her pores.

"Maybe is Cullen" I shrugged.

I went with my mom and Kate, a boy was outside, but he wasn't a common boy. His beautiful green eyes were fascinating and had his hair covered by a cap. He looked like an angel.

"Good day, boys" Mom greeted... them? I hadn't realized that Stefan, a boy who lives in the next street, was beside the angel.

"Good day" The angel had a velvet voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Renee Swan and she's my daughter, Isabella." He smiled me.

"Bella" I corrected "Nice to meet you".

"The Pleasure is mine and the reason for my visit is that I want to sing with Bella, if you want" He said me.

"Sure" I smiled him.

"What kind of music you sing?" Mom asked him.

"Romantic rap"

"Mhm... Bella doesn't sing romantic rap"

"No, I don't sing rap but I would try."

"Perfect" The angel smiled me again.

"When will you started?" Mom asked.

"How about Monday?" He asked me, today was Thursday and Monday would be nice.

"Perfect" I smiled.

"Okay, then I come on Monday at 19:00." He said.

"Yes, Sure."

"Well, see you on monday, goodbye Mrs. Swan, goodbye Bella."

"Bye" We told him.

**Bella's and Edward's POV**

Wow, this angel would change my life...


End file.
